


past an open window walks the pretty girl.

by millicnairewaltz



Series: stormtrooper in stilettos. [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1971, Angst, Early 70s, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Smile, Trans Brian May, Trans Character, ayo brian gains confidence, band go to a bar, brian almost has sex, lol, mtf, oops confidence goes poof, polar bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millicnairewaltz/pseuds/millicnairewaltz
Summary: legit only a mature rating because there's almost smut smh
Relationships: Mary Austin/Brian May
Series: stormtrooper in stilettos. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104644
Kudos: 7





	past an open window walks the pretty girl.

It had been just a few days since Brian's _shower mishap_ and weirdly enough, he was feeling better again. More comfortable in his body.

With his newfound confidence, he decided to wear his tight purple striped shirt, not feeling any discomfort in how it showed the flatness of his chest. He still found it strange how one day he would despise the fact that his chest was flat and the next he'd feel comfort in the fact that there wasn't anything there. Oh how he wished his mood wouldn't change as frequently as it did.

The band had been in the studio for a couple of hours recording songs for the album they had begun recording since signing with their first record label. So far they only had one song and they had each been recording their parts for it throughout the day with a few arguments over the tempo.

Brian found himself sitting alone in the practice room with his acoustic guitar in hand. The others were probably gathered in another room laughing and drinking which Brian wasn't necessarily in the mood for. His long fingers began to strum random notes when he suddenly began to play a familiar tune, which he sung quietly to;

_in a bright shop window sits the polar bear,  
makes the childrens eyes light up to see him there,  
amongst the tinsel he gives everyone a smile,  
see him as you'd see a star,   
love him from where you are,_

_he's not for, not for, not for sale._

_past an open window walks the... pretty girl..._

He practically whispers the last line and his fingers drift away from the strings as he thought of the pretty girl he wrote that line about. The pretty girl in which he aspired to be-

"haven't heard that song in a while" Rogers voice spoke suddenly causing the curly-haired man to jump out of his thoughts. Brian turned towards the doorway to see the blond leaning against the doorframe, smirking.  
"we're all finishing for the day and headin' to the pub, you comin'?"

"i don't know.." Brian mumbled back but clear enough for the blond to hear.

"oh come on, we haven't gone out as a band in weeks. it'll be fun."

Brian thought for a moment as he stood up to put the guitar back on it's stand. Roger was right, they hadn't had a lot of time in the recent weeks to hang out outside their flat. Maybe a drink or two could help him loosen up a bit..

"alright" Brian replied recieving a small smile from his bandmate.

"put Red in the back of the van and we'll head over to the bar" Roger instructed before leaving to get the vans engine started. The tall guitarist walked over to where is precious lady stood against the wall and carefully laid her in her case before picking it up and slinging it over his shoulder. He was soon walking through the studios corridors before reaching the exit and making his way over to the van where he saw Roger finishing up his cigarette while John was placing his bass in the boot of the vehicle. Usually they would be struggling to fit Rogers kit inside the van but they had decided to keep it in the studio for now since it was such a hassle.

The curly haired guitarist placed the Red Special next to his bandmates bass and climbed into the backseat next to John, Freddie shotgunning the front seat. The blond dropped his cigarette on the floor before stamping on it to put it out. Roger climbed in the drivers seat and they began their drive.

Conveniently their flat was only a few blocks away from the pub they were going to so the blond parked in their usual spot outside their home and they all began their walk.

After minutes of walking, the band had reached their destination. They sat down at a booth close to the bar and Roger had gone up to get their drinks.

"that girl at the bars checking you out, Bri" John said as Roger was just coming back to the table. The curly haired man looked over to the bar to see a girl with short blonde hair smiling at him. He had to admit, he liked what he saw.

"you should ask her out before i do" Freddie joked as he took a sip of his drink. Brian stayed put for a few minutes, he was never very good at flirting and knew that he'd probably fuck up his words.

"go on mate, what are you waiting for?" Roger asked pushing Brian out of his seat a bit. The guitarist stood up fully and began walking over to where the woman was sat.

"h-hi" Brian asked shyly as he sat down next to the mysterious blonde.  
"i'm Brian" He introduced.

"Mary" She said in response.

"uh can i buy you a drink?"

──────────────

They stumbled into the bedroom of Marys flat, lips moving hungrily against each other in their slightly drunken state. The two of them collapsed onto her bed still sharing sloppy kisses. Brian moved to sit up against the headboard while Mary straddled him. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Mary slowly moved her hand down to touch Brians cock. Without thinking, Brian quickly pushed her off of him, quite roughly.

"shit! i'm sorry i didn't mean to push you i'm sorry" He said frantically worried that she was injured. He'd never had sex with anyone before and now didn't feel like the right time to have his first. He silently thanked his body for it's sibconscious reaction.

"hey hey it's fine" Mary reassured as she got up, sitting herself next to Brian.  
"we don't have to do anything you don't want"

"i-i think i should go.." Brian said still in a bit of a frantic state, Mary responding with a sigh.

"wait" Mary commanded as Brian was just getting up from the bed. The blonde woman reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the pad, writing numbers on it.  
"i like you Brian.. and i'd like to see you again some time if that's okay?" She said handing the paper over to Brian.

The curly-haired man stared in astonishment. After all that and she still wanted to see him? He nodded and shot her a smile before leaving the room.

As he was walking down the street back to his own flat, his mind began to wonder. His night hadn't turned out that bad except for the aching need for his oversized hoodie right now. His dysphoria had started to kick in again.

Suddenly a warm tear fell down his cheek, he hadn't even felt the tears well up in his eyes. Soon one tear turned into more as he hugged his arms around his body as if it would hide his chest fully.

He reached the building their shared flat was in and began walking up the staircase. Luckily they were only on the third floor so there weren't many stairs to walk up.

Brian had finally reached their flat and opened the door to find no one was awake. He shut the front door and walked over to his and Johns room finding his bandmate sleeping peacefully. Brian quickly but quietly grabbed his hoodie from his wardrobe and put it on his slim torso. He let out a sigh of relief feeling better now that his chest was covered.

He got into his own bed and sobbed quietly until he fell asleep.


End file.
